THE GUY NEXT GRAVE
by Klaine-Forever21Eternity
Summary: Can love be found anywhere


THE GUY NEXT GRAVE

Thank you Laurence for the translation.

The same blarney, as usual : Glee doesn't belong to me, and so on…

"We will miss you Cory. We will always carry a piece of you with us." Dianna Agron

I knew that one day I would lose the person who I love the most in the world, but not so fast! I'm here, seated on that bench, facing that grave. I come here every day and I put a pink rose on the tomb. A man comes every day too,; almost at the same hours than me, I'm wondering who he is coming to see. I don't know why I ask myself this question, I'm not in a couple and I don't feel the need to be in one.

Some days later, I notice that the young man didn't show up for some time past, but I see him coming up to me while I'm going away.

- What a pity! (I just notice that I've spoken aloud)

- Sorry?

Come on, I throw myself into it, even if the place is not really appropriate.

- Hum, no, nothing! I was just thinking that there are several days that we are here almost every day and at the same time… I guess that if one day you feel like going to have a drink. I know this is not the kind of things to ask here, but considering that we see each other every day, why not chatting a little? What about it?

- Yes, if you like to. I haven't got much to do, so why not?

We walk until we find a bar.

- I am Kurt.

- Blaine. I get the feeling that I've already seen you somewhere but…

- Certainly at the theatre. I'm attending song and theatre lessons, and you, I believe you are a new pupil?

- Yes and I'm really interested in these subjects, but I think I would not be in my place.

- Why?

- I'm gay and …

- Me too, so what?

- You?

- Yes, but they don't all know it. There are only two or three friends whom I get on well with. Well, you know, seeing that you are doing a good job, I think what you do or with who you are sleeping with is not that important!

- Yes, without a doubt, but well at the same time, it is the dead calm regarding my private life, so no problem about that. And anyhow I never mix private life and professional life... Kurt? Can I ask you an indiscreet question?

- Yes, tell me?

- The person you come to see every day? He is a …

- Best friend… And for you?

- My father… I only had him.

- I understand, me too, I only has him… My parents rejected me when I told them that I was gay.

We keep on talking about everything and nothing. We see each other practically every day to speak. Our friends are wondering why but we don't care! And, at the same time we are not even together. We don't even share a kiss. But it's not that I don't want to. I like him very much but I don't if he likes me, he doesn't show anything. At worst, I should try something or tell him. But I'm afraid that it spoils what we have got. I'm too devoted to him to lose him!

I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn over and a ravishing smile makes me melt down. Our friends are laughing and I see that he begins to get nervous. I tell him in a whisper to calm down and I make one of my beautiful smiles, and that's where all started… He moves forward to me and put his lips on mines. I didn't immediately understand… It's when he tried to do it again. I'm lost, I don't know if he is doing that to make our friends wild or because he wanted it or both, I will have to ask him. At this point, he turns over toward them and he says:

- I don't know what you think of that but his lips are extremely smooth, and I really feel like doing it again. And if it's a problem for you that we are together or not, let us know, at least we will know with who it will go off well or not.

I really don't know what to think, I'm lost. He takes my wrist and attracts me in a corner. He's talking to me but in in my thoughts, so I do understand nothing of what he's telling.

- Kurt, are you listening to me?

- Yes, sorry… I was elsewhere. What did you say?

- Excuse me for having kissed you but I wanted it so much.

- Hum… But now I have only one will, it's that you do it again.

- Tell me? You have nobody in your life at the moment?

- Nobody.

- What about dating an awesome, brown rather sexy guy?

- Awesome, brown, rather sexy… Oh, yes, you're talking about Joey… Hum… No, I already have someone else in sight.

- And could you describe him to me that I can go and kick his ass?

I look at him, from head to foot, keeping a straight face, he begins to laugh.

- He is tall, a smile to die for, wonderful eyes and he is so sexy. I think I would easily fall in love and I think it's already done.

Am I dreaming or have I said what I'm thinking?... OMG, I'm gonna make him run away. Here is at last a man who is interested in me and I feel the same, and I make all fall down in a blink. One year that we are seeing each other, and in one minute I make everything fall in the water. I see him, coming up to me and he says:

- If you knew since when I was waiting for you.

The end.


End file.
